Readily I Tread into Darkness
by Torchwood85
Summary: What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from - T. S. Eliot
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The End of Time…..

His resolve came the second their eyes met and his widened in realization, an almost triumphant smirk turning his lips as he ducked out of the way and a single shot rang out in a myriad of explosions. He should have known the sentimental old fool would refuse to give up on him even now.

"You'll die with me, Doctor." Rassilon snarled clenching his fist.

"I know."

He overheard the exchange and the resignation in the Doctor's voice as Rassilon, still as smug as ever, twisted the knife deeper as Gallifrey disappeared and he raised the gauntlet for the final blow.

With his mind made up he sneered, hauling himself from the floor. His last chance in this excruciatingly long and painful life not for redemption, he didn't deserve it and he would not argue differently, but to ensure that the only person he had ever really called friend hadn't wasted all those years trying to save him no matter the atrocities he'd inflicted upon him.

The instability of his waning life force raged and coiled, the power burning at his fingertips begging to be released, the fate of the Time Lords sealed. Back into hell they would all go, back to the beginning and to the end.

"Get out of the way."

The Doctor stumbled back in astonishment as the Master unleashed a bolt directly into Rassilon's chest, his hatred, pain, guilt and torment from the endless drumming fuelling the assault. Oh how he wished for it to stop, his head throbbing with every beat of his hearts.

"You did this to me!" He screamed pouring more power through the staggering form of the once mighty President of the Time Lords, closer and closer he dragged his feet across the floor despite his body's objection.

"All of my life!" He could feel the end coming. "You made me!"

Back to the pain and suffering.

"One!"

Back to death and destruction.

"Two!"

Back to the War.

"Three!"

Back to Gallifrey.

"Four!"

Reality warped around him as Rassilon slumped lifeless to the ground and the walls around them shuddered and fell away bit by bit with each tremor. He clutched his head as the resounding cries of hundreds of his people dead and dying caused him to stumble. Breathing heavily he stepped over Rassilon's lifeless body clutching an arm around his aching chest as he wiped ineffectively at the sweat clinging to his pale skin. With all the strength he could muster he strode along the gangway from the council chambers and into the panopticon, a gasp escaping his now bleeding lips as he stared wide eyed up through the opaque ceiling and the sight of the great glass dome as it barely held itself together, cracks and holes seeping great dark plumes of smoke that smelt of death and destruction choking what was left of the city as one after another enemy ships stormed through. Another explosion tore his attention away towards the under city and the gaping hole mere feet from where he stood and the fields of time ship debris and bodies that littered the mountain side below.

No wonder he had run to the end of the universe. It was any wonder the Doctor slept at all with this plague his nightmare. A thought crossed his mind briefly that perhaps if he hadn't run away the two of them could have stopped this. Too little too late he thought sadly with a final glance at the fires that consumed his world, of places and memories that he held close to his hearts even after all these years. The entourage he'd drawn out from the council chambers, those who had followed Rassilon through the breach stood waiting for him to make his move.

"You disgust me!" He snapped, glaring up at the Time Lords who remained awaiting the final sanction while their brethren fell defending their world.

"You're not even worth saving." He sneered.

"Open all communications channels!"

The technician paused glancing at the woman who stepped out of the shadows behind him, "Do as he says." She nodded and the Master regarded her briefly with an unimpressed raise of his eyebrow.

"Who're yo-"

"That's not important." She replied somberly moving to his side. "The end is what matters."

"Communication lines open on all frequencies Sir." A technician cut in, the Master staggering slightly as another hit fractured the floor beneath them.

"The Matrix has been saved but once they gain control over the Eye of Harmony-" The woman urged.

"I know!" The Master bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the auditorium, "Right then, time's up Doctor so I'll keep this short-"

The Master winced as pain shot through his body, almost doubling him over as yet another onslaught cracked and fractured the stone and steel around them, the metallic voices ringing extermination through the once great city. From the corner of his eye he saw the old woman take a step towards him and in another second she was gone as fire exploded around him.

"All these years you've known," He gasped for breath with a shake of his head as realization struck, "After everything I've put you through you still-"

"Master?"

"I'm sorry old friend," He choked running his hands harshly across his blonde hair and down his face to wrap himself in an embrace, "We could have stopped this but now-"

"Where are you!" He heard the Doctor's cries, "I'm coming to get you!"

"You can't," He whispered, "This is where I'm meant to be, where I've always been, your future my past-"

"I'm not leaving you!" He objected.

"Yes you will," He smiled sadly, "I know what you're planning to do, and it will work, trust me."

"Then you know I have to at least try to save you, someone, ANYONE!" He cried.

"You already have." The Master chuckled as the flames danced closer and closer. "And you will save them Doctor, just you wait and see."

"I-"

"Do it," His legs gave out as the flames burnt at his skin and he held back a scream of agony as he watched the Time Lords around him fall and burn, "Do it now Doctor."

"I'm so sorry…"

The Master breathed a sigh of relief as time stilled and he slumped to the ground, closing his eyes as the last of his energy bled away.

"I know."

He would be dead long before the shock wave hit. He wasn't quite sure if he was thankful for that or not.

"A billion years of history and this is how it ends." He whimpered as small arms wrapped around him in comfort. He squinted as he turned to the halo of golden hair framing a familiar face but for the life of him couldn't quite remember.

"Who are you?" His breathing coming now in shallow pants.

"A friend," She smiled softly pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead, clinging tighter as his back arched in pain, her whisperings in his native tongue soothing his final moments.

"It's alright Koschei." She held him closer as his eyes slid closed.

"I'm afraid." He rasped.

"Everything has its time and everything dies." Her response but whispers in his mind as he let the blackness take hold.

"Arrogant know-it-all." He smiled and slumped against her.

"This isn't your time though." The world around them shattered and with her last whispered word pain exploded through his chest.

"Regenerate."


	2. Chapter 2

_Norway….._

"Rose," Jackie pressed, "Come on love we've gotta go, you heard 'im say so, it's imposs-"

"The Doctor can do six impossible things before breakfast." She muttered in response, remaining as she was stood staring out at the ocean.

"Come on Rose," Mickey urged with a gentle hand on her shoulder, "It's gettin' late, we'll be lucky if we get outta this place before the worst of that get's here." He turned towards the dark clouds that had begun gathering behind them, the rumbling of thunder in the distance just audible over the wind and waves.

"Five and a half hours, that's all I need." She whispered.

"You've been here five and a half months love," Pete replied softly, coming to stand on her other side with Jackie tucked under his arm, "You've said your goodbyes, but it's time to go home now."

"Home?" She laughed sadly shaking her head, "My home is lost-"

"Oh come on sweetheart," Jackie tutted taking her daughter by the shoulders and turning her towards the jeep, "It's not all that bad now is it, we're together eh, that's what matters."

"But we're not-" Rose objected shrugging off the arm that seemed to smother her, "He's gone-"

She could barely get a proper breath into her lungs as pain tore through her skull and she lurched forward, the world around her spinning out of control as she clutched her head, her back colliding hard with the jeeps side as she stumbled and slid down it, her eyes rolling back as ancient indecipherable whisperings of once leather and blue turned pinstriped and brown echoed through her mind.

_Rose gasped, opening her eyes to the great glass ceiling of the TARDIS library. _

"_Good to see you've finally joined us." The amused tones of a voice she had never heard before echoed around the alcoves._

"_Yes," Called another eagerly, "Welcome, so nice to finally meet you properly."_

_Rose breathed in the familiar scent of old parchment and the gentle wisps of sandalwood incense the ship continuously burnt in the corner of the room. She sat up cautiously, rising to peer over the back of the sofa in the direction of the two as yet unknown female occupants. _

"_Where am I?"_

_The one with the blonde curls spoke first, her tone pleasant if not a little condescending, "In the TARDIS of course." She chuckled._

"_That's impossible," Rose replied quickly, sliding off the couch and moving steadily, "The walls are-"_

"_Oh piffle," The woman with the jet black hair giggled "It's merely a matter of perception."_

_A warm feeling fluttering in Rose's head at the sound of her voice and she frowned as she sat herself down across from her. _

"_Who are you?" She asked again, watching the kindly woman pour tea from a pot on the table._

"_Patience." The blonde replied diverting Rose's attention as she reached out to take a cup from the tray._

"_The last memory I have is of a beach in Norway," Rose raised an eyebrow, "Had a pretty rough few months as it is so you'll excuse me if my patience is wearing-"_

"_Oh no," The woman laughed, reaching out a hand to rest on Rose's knee, "You misunderstand and I apologize, I am Patience, that is my name."_

"_Oh." Rose was silent as she took in this new information and nodded, "Sorry," She mumbled turning to the other woman as she offered her a cup, "And you?"_

"_Oh so many names," She flustered, "What does he call me, no wait I remembered, will remember- Ooohhhh I am Sexy?"_

"_No dear," Patience sighed fondly with just the hint of a smirk, "That's only when you're alone."_

"_Oh yes," She smiled brightly at Rose and spread her arms wide, "This is me, I am everywhere, every when, everything-"_

"_You're the TARDIS?" Rose gaped at the familiar wheezing, "But you're-"_

"_Yes that's it!" She nodded enthusiastically._

"_Idris," Patience smiled nodding towards the open book on the table, "Perhaps it's time we got down to business?"_

"_Business?" Rose glanced between the two._

"_Yes, yes of course," Idris nodded, "So little to do and so much time- no that's not right-"_

"_Yes well," Patience rolled her eyes, "He does have a rather ridiculous penchant for those blasted films I'm not surprised-"_

"_You're talkin' bout the Doctor," Rose shot to her feet, glancing frantically about, "Where is he, I gotta find 'im, let 'im know I'm here-"_

"_My Thief is not with us," Idris took Rose's hand gently from across the small table, rounding it to pull Rose back down to sit by her, "I know how much this must hurt but there are greater things at stake here than your heart little one-"_

"_So you're not really here," Rose nodded sadly, "This isn't real yea, just a figment of my imagination? A-a dream or halluc-" _

"_The TARDIS is a transdimensional creature," Patience offered, "Just because a Time Lord cannot breach the walls of reality does not necessarily mean his ship cannot exist outside of that reality."_

"_So if she's the TARDIS," Rose questioned downing half her tea to help quell the impending migraine that will no doubt develop from this particular conversation, "Then who are you?"_

"_The Doctor's wife." She supplied calmly from behind her cup, taking a sip before returning it to its saucer, crossing her legs as she observed the other woman's reaction. _

"_Oh, right," She sniffed, hiding her emotions behind a mask of indifference, "Of course he's got a wife, a thousand years old he was bound to 'ave one. So what is all this then, warnin' me off chasin' after 'im or something, 'cause I won't then- sorta explains- quite right, never mind-" _

"_Don't misconstrue our intentions with a Time Lord's inability to keep his name sake," Patience chuckled, "He will say it when the time is right, or perhaps he has already done and you just weren't paying attention?"_

_Rose frowned at the woman's quirked brow, "How'd you mean? I thought you were- why would you-?"_

"_Long before the Doctor there was another," She replied cryptically, "And while they are one in the same, I no longer lay claim to either, merely a ghost of all things past granted the grace of the TARDIS to keep watch over him until enlightenment might free me."_

"_You're an eternal?" Rose asked curiously._

"_I was once born of the purest house of Gallifrey," She acknowledge with a nod, "Immortal and Eternal by birth right, it is my only wish to one day return home and be at peace."_

"_He mentioned em' once," Rose mused, "Eternals that is and enlightenment an' all that, said you all fled after the Time War."_

"_I know," She smirked, nodding towards Idris, "We were there remember."_

"_And you keep an' eye on 'im yea," Rose fiddled with her sleeve, "Protect 'im?"_

"_Always." Patience agreed, "As long as he needs it."_

"_Yea right," Rose snorted, "An' he calls me jeopardy friendly, bet he's in no end o' trouble right about now."_

_Patience laughed, "There are fail safe's put in place to ensure time plays out as it should."_

"_So I'm one of those fail safe's?" Rose asked, Idris smiling proudly as she caught on. _

"_Clever girl." Patience smirked._

"_So I'm gonna see im' again?" Her smile began to stretch out across her face._

"_Oh yes." Patience replied waggling her eyebrows._

"_And-and we'll be together?" Rose asked hesitantly._

"_Spoilers." Patience smirked._

"_There is a long way to go till any of our futures can be assured my little wolf," Idris took Rose's cheek in hand, "There is much to do and many to save and you didn't like, won't like what you might, will find or do on the path that awaits you."_

"_He's worth it though," Rose replied adamantly, pressing a hand to the palm on her cheek, "You both are."_

"_Then you will accept what is, will be asked of you?" Idris smiled softly as she gazed at the little girl who she'd shared her heart with._

"_Without hesitation," Rose nodded, "Whatever it takes."_

"_Good," Patience grinned sharing a knowing glance with Idris, "Then you must return to them."_

"_Yes," Idris agreed, "The loud slappy one cries for her child."_

"_Mum?" Rose laughed._

"_You've been out for quite some time," Patience glanced up at the bank of clocks on the wall to her right as she produced a small object from a hidden pocket in her gown._

"_Right." Rose nodded releasing a puff of breath as the other woman slipped the small trinket into her palm and closed both their hands around it with a wistful smile. _

_Rose met her eyes, "Back to it then?"_

"_Good luck Rose Tyler." She beamed stepping away._

"_And remember, you are not alone," Idris smiled hugging Rose tightly, "He will find you soon, here it comes, here it comes, do you hear it yet?"_

"_Hear what?" Rose frowned, watching Idris lift her hand to touch a long delicate finger to her forehead applying the slightest of pressure._

"_The sound of drums."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me Ma'am?"

"What?" Rose gasped, eyes snapping towards the voice that came from behind her mother as they crowded around her.

"Oh sweetheart, thank god," Jackie cooed, "For a moment there we thought you might pass out on us."

"I- wait," She let Pete pull her from the cold sand, "What did you say?"

"Ms Tyler?" The Officer repeated, a little more insistently, "Rose Marion Tyler?"

"Yea that's me," Rose lifted her chin, turning from the sea to face her, Pete and her mother remaining by her side.

Jackie stepped in, "Who the hell are you appearin' like that and whadda ya want with my Rose?"

"Mum it's fine." Rose soothed with a hand to her shoulder, a nod over her head signaling for Pete to step in and restrain her if necessary.

"Captain Erisa Magambo," She introduced with a brief salute and Rose nodded taking a step forward. "Special Operations Division, Unified Intelligence Task Force."

"U.N.I.T?" Pete wrapped an arm around Jackie.

"What does UNIT want with me?" Rose watched as the Captain retrieved an envelope from her breast pocket and handed it to her.

"Mickey-" Jackie turned towards the car.

"Nah don't wake 'im," She shook her head, slipping her fingers under the seal of the envelope.

"What is it Rose?" Pete stepped up beside her as she scanned the summons, she held it still so he could read through it.

"This doesn't say anything?" Pete frowned. "It's blank."

"Psychic Paper." The Captain supplied, "It can only be read by the person it was intended for."

"It's a bit vague mind," Rose raised an eyebrow, "What exactly do you need me for?"

"We need your help."

* * *

_U.N.I.T Headquarters_

Commander Stewart waited patiently, leaning against the open Lab door while its single occupant, only visible by the scruffy blonde of his head, rummaged around in the depths of a storage container, tossing bits and bobs over his shoulder, muttering to himself as he went. She glanced at her watch briefly noting the time.

"The affects of the teleport should be wearing off soon," She folded her arms across her chest, "We need to get this over with so I can get back to more important things."

"Hah," He cackled, "That's what you think."

"So you keep saying." She raised a skeptical eyebrow, watching as he moved about.

Not that she really minded, after all the view was great with his tight fitted grey trousers highlighting his assets as they did, it was a shame he covered it up with the suit jacket let alone the ridiculous coat he was always wearing that trailed past his knees.

"Ah, ever the scientist," He smirked, slamming the container with a flourish. "Skeptical doesn't suit you Commander."

With a quick hop he was up and over the steel bench top and sliding off to stand before her.

"Show off." She muttered with a roll of her eyes as he snatched his leather coat off the stand by the door and flung it over his shoulder, sticking whatever he had been searching for into his trouser pocket as he sauntered past her with a wink.

"Shall we?" He offered her his arm, noting her lip turning up a little in disgust. "Maybe not then?"

He retracted his arm and brushed the dirt from his sleeve and the front of his grey oxford before pulling on his coat and adjusting both suit and jacket collars until he was satisfied. She shook her head in resignation, pushing off the wall to follow as he strode down the corridor ahead of her.

"You realize you owe me?" She eyed him with amusement, stepping into the lift beside him.

"I- what?" He spluttered indignantly.

"Then again it may work to our advantage in the long run," She mused, "I can imagine Peter Tyler would be most grateful to us having his daughter on the payroll as opposed to lounging around the mansion frivolously spending thousands of his hard earned pounds."

"She isn't like that." He replied selecting their floor with a little more force than necessary, slipping his hands in his pockets when the jostle of the lift resulted in the back of his hand brushing against hers and a less than pleasant itch beginning to irritate his skin. Sometimes he thought she did it on purpose after ignoring his offered, cloth covered arm.

"Oh and you'd know would you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just have this feeling," He began, then thinking better of it left it be, "Oh never mind."

The lift opened and he shot out before her, scratching at the red welt that spread up his arm which made him more uncomfortable than the small space and her questioning his judgment. She caught up as they passed the canteen and the small gift shop which still to this day baffled him with its existence, until finally they reached the interrogation rooms.

"Before we begin, let's be clear," She turned to face him, his hand stilling in mid air as he reached for the door knob, "I seriously doubt the Vitex Heiress will be of any assistance to you, but since you've more than proven to be a valuable asset and ask very little else, the least I can do is grant you this-"

"She's not a pet Commander," He frowned down at her, "I have a genuine professional interest in the girl."

"Yes I'm sure you do," She nodded, "And all based on some barely useable footage from the Cyber Invasion if what I've heard is anything to be believed-"

"Bennett! Damn it what has that uptight pillock been spreading now-" He snapped irritably, brushing a hand impatiently across his face and the two day old stubble he found there as his other reached for the door.

"Look," She raised a hand to his chest, stopping mere millimeters from his shirt, "Call it what you want, I'm just glad that you've taken an interest in something or someone, other than your work, even if I don't understand the logic behind it."

"Is that a hint of jealousy I detect Commander Stewart?" He quipped back, his whiskey eyes dancing with barely contained irritation.

"Not at all," She replied stepping back out of his way, "Whatever reason's you have, I rest safely in the knowledge that at the very least, if she accepts the task that is, you won't be alone."

"Your concern for me is touching really," He drawled as she opened the door to the observation room and let him in. "God knows you could do with a babysitter anyway."

He rolled his eyes as she chuckled, his less than complementary response dying behind reinforced steel as the door closed behind her.

"So, what do we have here then eh?" He mused to himself as he swung back on the chair he'd dropped in to, his feet propped up on the ledge below the glass as his gaze locked onto the blonde mumbling to herself in the room beyond. "Rose Tyler?"

The instant he'd said it her head snapped up in an expression almost akin to recognition, her fingers stilling on the pendant around her neck as her brow furrowed, her eyes darkening from a warm hazel as they seemed to bore into him despite the mirror.

"Oh, now that," He breathed watching carefully as she squinted and looked away pinching the bridge of her nose, his chair returning to the floor with a thud, "That was interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

Rose felt like she'd been stuck in the dull little room alone for hours, probably accurate too she supposed, unsure as to how long it had been before she'd woken up on the bunk in the corner and the subsequent time spent pacing or trying to open the locked door.

Time was the one thing she feared to face right now, more so than the premise of the locked door or the uncertainty at being here to begin with. It meant time to dwell without sufficient distractions.

She leant heavily against the wall, gently fingering the now stone cold key around her neck, her thoughts lingering on the Time Lord who'd said goodbye to carry on alone. No more stuff of legends, no Mutt and Jeff or Shiver and Shake, she sighed, eyes tightening to hold everything in and herself together.

"No more Doctor," She whispered, "In the TARDIS with-"

_Rose Tyler_

Her eyes snapped open and her head jerked to the right the moment she'd heard her name whisper through her mind, the familiar sensation stirring feelings of confusion first and foremost, and then other things in light of recent events she'd rather not address just yet. She'd spent enough time travelling with the Doctor for him to instruct her in identifying telepathic contact and how to effectively blockade them if she needed to. After one harrowing adventure in particular though, he'd shown her exactly how distinct the touch of a Time Lord mind could be.

It was almost the same as the Doctor's presence, she'd know it anywhere, had felt it through the breach in Torchwood, and then followed him to a cold, windswept beach in Norway. This mind however was unfamiliar, yet not. When they were here in Pete's World last the Doctor said he'd know if there were any more of his people alive, but she couldn't deny the familiarity of the subdued presence just to her right, just there, through the glass. The more she tried to focus on it the more her head hurt and she looked away pinching the bridge of her nose to relieve the pressure.

She opened her eyes as the door opened and another officer stepped through, a higher ranking one it seemed, if the insignia on her chest and epaulets was anything to go by than the Captain who'd collected her from the beach. She wondered briefly if the rest of her family had made it back to London yet before she glanced towards the mirror and back to the woman in front of her.

"Hello," She introduced herself politely, "I don't believe we've had the pleasure yet, I'm UNIT Commander Kate _Lethbridge__-__Stewart__." _

_"Rose Tyler,"_She smiled uncertainly at the woman, watching as she sat down and placed a large file off to one side. "Look, I know the Captain said you needed my help an' all but I'm not under arrest am I?"

"Most certainly not." The Commander's eyes widened in surprise, "Whatever made you believe you were?"

"Been in here for hours is all," Rose shrugged her eyes drawn back to the glass behind the other woman's head, "Thought it was a bit- odd…."

"My apologies for the misunderstanding," She assured, gesturing for Rose to take a seat, "We had hoped to leave enough time for you to recover after the transport-"

"Yea those things used to make me really ill for hours after," Rose nodded her understanding, as she pulled out a chair and sat down leaning forward to rest her folded arms on the table, her eyes once again lingering briefly on the glass paneling on the opposite wall. "Now I jus sorta get a head spin an' it's over."

"I see," The Commander replied a little surprised by her response, "Well then I do hope you won't hold our lack of hospitality against us under the circumstances."

"Nah," Rose laughed, "It's alright, you didn't know."

"You are quite a surprising young lady I must say," The Commander mused, "I fear perhaps I'd misjudged you."

"It's ok," Rose shrugged, "Most people who don't know me usually do."

"Indeed." She smiled and nodded in response.

"So," Rose nodded towards the file on the desk, "You said you wanted my help? I'm not sure what you think I might be able to do for ya…."

The Commander remained in silent contemplation for a few moments, watching the girls gaze flitter between the folder on the table and the mirror behind her. The folder and case in question closed months ago, a plot foiled by the man in the other room who Rose seemed intent upon staring in the direction of despite the lack of visual evidence of any presence other than herself.

"Are you alright?" She asked, Rose's attention snapping back instantaneously. "You seem a little, distracted?"

"Yea sorry," She nodded with a laugh, "Just tired is all, mind must be playin' tricks on me, be nice to have a kip in my own bed ya know." She made a point to glance over at the small bunk she'd woken up on.

"Of course," The Commander replied, accepting her deflection and moving on, "Once this is done we'll get you back home to the Tyler Estate, a few days of rest and relaxation."

"Yea somethin' like that." Rose offered a nod and a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Right then we'll begin," The sadness radiating from Rose lost on the Commander but not on the silent partner watching from the wings, "At this stage it's nothing more than research," The commander explained opening the file in front of her, flicking through papers and photographs as she spoke, "A woman went missing…."

"Wow," Rose snorted, "Business must really be slow-"

"What was that?"

"Nevermind," Rose waved her off glancing up at the mirror once again and back to the papers on the table, "So who is she?" Noting various points on her file, "Where's she from?"

"Chiswick," The Commander confirmed, noting the emphasis on 'from'. "A secretarial temp, no one of importance really-"

"I've never met anyone who wasn't important." Rose murmured absently. "What's her name?"

"Donna Noble," The other woman replied flicking through the report details, "She was on placement for a security firm, HC Clements."

"Security firm?"

"Security cards, identification, key tags."

"So locksmith's yea?" Rose nodded continuing to read through the papers in her hands, coming to another conclusion relatively quickly. "So what's this got to do with me then?"

"Nothing whatsoever really," The Commander shook her head. "But I have it on good authority that you may be able to help identify some rather, shall we say, unique aspects of the case, as it were."

"Now I know you're havin' me on." Rose slouched back regarding the back of the woman's head suspiciously.

"I'm sorry?" The Commander questioned, a smile Rose couldn't see playing on her lips. She really had misjudged the girl it would seem. "I don't follow?"

Rose stood, slowly moving around the table until it served as a barrier between the two, "Why would U.N.I.T need my help, isn't it your job to know 'bout these 'unique' aspects. What do you really want from me so desperately that you came all the way to flippin' Norway to find, cause I'm tellin' you now if you're after dirt you'll get nothin' outta me-"

"No, nothing of the sort," The Commander assured her, "Although I will say I'm thoroughly impressed."

"You keep saying that-" She frowned. "Why?"

"Because I needed to be convinced you weren't a waste of our resources," She spoke honestly for perhaps the first time since Rose had met her, "I'd believed you to be."

"Right, so now I've proved my worth you're gonna lock me up or somethin'?" Rose challenged.

"I would do nothing of the sort." The Commander replied, calmly stood with her hand clasped behind her back, "Nor has it ever been my intention."

"Then why all the-"

"Because I couldn't in good conscience allow you to join us if I hadn't seen for myself that you're more than capable of thinking for yourself," She moved a few paces towards the mirror before she turned back to Rose, "Trust me when I say it's the biggest asset you could possess under the circumstances-"

"Who says I want a job?" She snapped back crossing her arms defensively.

"Oh trust me when I say I'm not offering one," She retorted, her calm indifference unnerving Rose no end. "You have no military training nor qualifications-"

"Then why-"

"However," She replied in a tone that welcomed no chance of interruption, "There are certain people who find you intriguing to say the very least, and have requested at great personal expense for an opportunity to engage you in another capacity, one which eludes me at present."

"Great," Rose pinched the bridge of her nose once more, "You transmat me here from the middle of nowhere because some plonker wants a PA."

Rose slid back into her chair resting her elbows on the table to cradle her head in her hands. Without a word the Commander began reorganizing the file strewn across the table and placed it back into its folder, glancing apologetically between the mirror and the young woman whose exhaustion and emotional turmoil was clearly in the way of her making any further progress this evening.

Rose released a sigh, removing her hands from her face, "Hold on what's that?"

Her eyes caught sight of a photograph as the Commander rearranged the file.

"What's what?" The other woman stilled in confusion as Rose reached under a stack of reports pulling out an image of an older red-haired woman in a wedding gown, golden particles littering the space around her.

"Is that her?" The other woman nodded and Rose's brow furrowed. "I've seen this before."

"Really?" The Commander stilled awaiting her response with a glance up at the glass window.

"Yea," Rose squinted as she brought the image closer to her face then frowned, "Maybe not."

"Care to explain?" The Commander queried with a curious expression.

"Well at first I thought they were nanogenes but look at her," She held the image so the other woman could see it too, "There's nothing wrong with her-"

"You may be making headway," The Commander replied, pulling out more images clearly from the same roll of film, "The one thing our operative couldn't do was identify the-"

"These came from a video camera yea?"

"Yes," She nodded reordering them in the correct sequence before handing them over, "They're still images from the wedding photographers recording."

"That's impossible," Rose scowled spreading them across the table.

"Tell me what you're thinking-" The Commander urged.

"It's ancient," Rose breathed, her frown deepening, "He said it doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years-"

Both women jumped as the door swung open with a loud crash.

"Excellent job Ma'am," The intruder smiled disarmingly, nodding towards the door, "I'll take it from here."

"But she can identify-" She objected.

"And I'm more than qualified to help continue with this fascinating new discovery," He replied with false enthusiasm, "Besides I heard the Captain was looking for you, trouble on the home front apparently."

"Very well," She offered him a salute which he ignored and turned to Rose.

"I'll have all the necessary paperwork taken care of and your ID will be finished and waiting to be collected in reception by the time you're ready to be taken home."

"I haven't said yes yet." Rose raised an eyebrow, more than confused and a little concerned over the images in their report and the man who practically kicked in the door to stop her saying anything more.

"Let's not be too hasty," She offered from the doorway, "In the meantime, this is Doctor Holmes- Sherlock if you would-"

"Sherlock Holmes?" Rose replied incredulously, the glare she received from the man himself intriguing her enough to bite down on her tongue and cover her snort of laughter with a cough.

"I see Sherlock's reputation precedes him," The Commander smirked, oblivious to their little exchange. "You should consider it a great privilege considering he asked for your assistance specifically."

"You're the reason I'm here?" She tipped her head slightly at the man, a glimmer of something in her eyes. Rose interest peaked and she turned to the Commander suddenly, "I have one request though before you go-"

"Yes?" The Commander smirked.

"Could you make sure those ID papers not use my family's name?" Her gaze drifting to the curious expression of one Doctor Holmes, "Don't think I wanna advertise to anyone that I'm Pete's daughter any more than necessary."

"That can be easily arranged and under the circumstances I completely agree," She nodded took a note down in her phone, "Do you have a preference or-"

"Watson." She replied straight faced, noting the slight upturn of the other mans lip before she turned back to the Commander, "If that's alright with you?"

"Consider it done." She nodded her farewell and the sound of the door slamming behind her reverberated around the small room. The two stood staring each other down for the longest time before Rose finally snorted, clutching her stomach as she shook with laughter.

"What's so funny?" He raised an eyebrow, observing her curiously.

"Doctor Sherlock Holmes?" She gaped wiping a tear from her eye, "They seriously bought that."

"And why wouldn't they?" He replied calmly, "It is my name."

Rose sobered instantly, remembering an off-handed comment by the Doctor and yet another of their preferred alias's used during the first Cyber invasion.

"He don't exist here is all-," She glanced away, but he caught the sadness in her eyes just briefly, "Forget I said anything."

"Are you not happy there?" He questioned mirroring her stance.

"Am I not happy where?" Rose gave a long suffering sigh as she flopped back down into her chair.

"Don't they treat you well at home?" He crossed his arms regarding her seriously.

"That's none of your business." She shot back.

"I want you to become my assistant," He offered with a small shrug, "Technically that would make me your employer. Now answer my question."

"I haven't said yes yet," She raised an eyebrow, "Besides you've got it all wrong, you wouldn't believe me anyway mate so there's no point-"

"You'd be surprised," He countered taking a step towards her, "I found you on a beach in Norway after all didn't I, Watson?"

"You what?"

"You said what happened to Donna couldn't possibly be true." He nodded towards the images on the table, "Why?"

"Because those particles don't exist anymore," She replied cautiously, "They were dangerous, unstable, so they were destro-"

"But what are they?" He pressed her harder this time, leaning across the table. "What's their name? Who destroyed them?"

"Oh you know," She lied airily, "The Slitheen."

"Don't lie to me." He challenged.

"Who are you?"

"Answer the question."

"Why should I?"

"Where you upset when you discovered your counter-part in this universe was a terrier?"

"How could you possibly know that-"

"I know quite a lot of things I shouldn't Rose Tyler now answer the question."

"Huon particles-" She murmured, eying him cautiously. "Who are you?"

"Oh that is brilliant." He smirked, noting her brief flinch at the word. "And who-"

"Who are you?"

"I ask the questions here."

"The Time Lords, not that it'll mean much to you."

"And why is that?" He leaned a little closer, she wasn't stupid and he was goading her so she remained silent, an achingly familiar voice drifting through her head in response.

_-It's all gone now Rose, the only remnants left exist in the heart…_

"-of a TARDIS," He finished her thought aloud, "That is quite correct, although in Donna's instance she was used to catalyze the particles extracted though a flat bed hydrogen base-"

"Get outta my head," She hissed, "Trust me you're not gonna like what ya find if you keep at it-"

"And what will I find in there," He pressed on, "Some deep, dark secret-"

"How 'bout a migraine?" She smirked "Or an aneurism. Your choice."

"I'm not your enemy," He replied with a shake of his head, taking a few steps back to give her some breathing space.

"And how can I be sure of that?" She countered, "How can I trust you if I don't know you from a bar of soap?"

"It's not like you haven't done it before," He tsked, "Trusted and run off with a man purely on face value, and an alien too no less."

"You're in my head," She hissed angrily, "I knew it-"

"Not exactly-" He replied, not expecting the chest full of warm human he felt push him up against the wall in a flash of movement.

"What are you?" She held him firmly in place against the wall, a little closer to him than she would've liked due to the height difference between them.

"You feel familiar but that's impossible, and I'm tellin' you now, no matter who you claim to be, if you even think for one second you can use me-"

"You know what I am," He hissed, and her mouth snapped closed, "You're just too stupid or too damaged to admit it."

She breathed unsteadily, her hands releasing the front of his suit to firmly plant on his chest, gasping as his single heart beat duplicated under her other hand.

"You can't be-" She breathed, "He said he'd know if there were any others alive."

"I've hidden myself before," He replied wrapping an arm around her waist as a wave of exhaustion swept through her and she stumbled into him, "This time, however, you were my sole purpose, I've been waiting for you for a very long time Ms Tyler."

"But he's so alone," Her shallow breaths puffing softly against the skin of his neck. "And you're the only other-"

"Yes."

He replied quietly, the fact her touch wasn't repelling him in the slightest unnerving him more than he'd like to admit. He could feel the rush of adrenalin wearing off, moving his hands lightly against her shoulder blades, the slight pressure holding her up against him.

He became a little light headed himself as her Time began singing to him through a partially complete telepathic circuit, his mind instinctively reaching out to touch hers despite the humanity of it.

"Do they know?" She closed her eyes as she felt the familiar tendril of awareness wrap around her mind, correct in her first impression as she was but she would not speak its origin aloud.

"No." He breathed, shuddering slightly as she accepted his telepathic greeting. Rose frowned up at him as the loneliness exuding from his mind reminded her of the Doctor's and not for the first time she wished she could've offered more.

"That would probably be a little bit too intimate," He chuckled at the blush that coloured the tips of her ears, "And despite the fact you're little human brain has its limitations, you're quite adept and I appreciate the gesture none the less, after all it's been quite some time since I've experienced anything as close as that to a proper Gallifreyan greeting."

"Who are you?" She whispered, "You're not the Doctor, that much I know for sure," His eyes shimmering with a darkness that she imagined might've consumed him at one point, but not now.

"The Time Lord parts there," She mumbled looking deeper, "But you feel different, different colours-"

"I had a real name once, so very long ago, but I'm not who I once was." He replied cryptically, an uneasy edge to his whispered tone. "I was a terrible person, a monster, before I was brought here, before I was saved."

"Tell me." She pressed gently.

"In your universe," He sighed. "They called me Master."

"Doctor Holmes!" Came the anguished cry from the corridor outside, the two breaking apart to stare at each other, Rose wide eyed and the Master resigned to whatever hatred and scrutiny she would no doubt throw at him soon enough. The young officer came running in full pelt, gasping between his sentences to fill his oxygen starved lungs.

"Ship…..Orbit….Earth." He panted.

"Alright Sergeant," He nodded catching the general jist of his ranting, "Take a breather for a few moments and then go let the Commander know I'll be right there."

"Yes Sir." He stood to attention and with a salute the Master half-heartedly returned, before he ducked back out into the hallway.

He turned to back to Rose, now several feet away, still in shock, "I take it you've heard of me then." "He told me stories about you," She murmured, swallowing a tremor of fear, "Not many mind, but enough."

"Please," He reached out to her, withdrawing his hand as she took another step away, "You have no need to fear me."

"Ya reckon?" She snorted, "Cause' I'm not so sure."

"I knew this would happen," He turned to bash his head against the door a few times in frustration." Knew it, knew it, knew it and we don't have time for this- oh wait-" He ceased his frontal lobes assault on the door and turned to her.

"What if I could offer you a means by which you'd have a guarantee I'd bring no harm to you?"

"What sort of means are you referring to?" She frowned, weighing her options as another part of her brain came to the conclusion that if she had any intention of finding the Doctor again, he'd be her best chance.

"U.N.I.T have access to a highly advanced piece of technology from a Fifty-seventh century planet called H'Vorti in the Andromeda Galaxy."

"What are they doin' with fifty-seve- you know what never mind," She groaned, "Keep talking I'm listening."

"They're a telepathically interlocking set of bands that will, upon any attempted by either party to inflict pain or ill will on the other, send an electrical charge through the body temporarily incapacitating muscle sensory neurons and receptors."

"That's a bit harsh," She sniffed, her mind already made, "What if you're a prat and I slap you or somethin'? If we're gonna be workin' together I doubt that'll be any good-"

"Domestics don't count," He quipped gesturing for her to follow him down the corridor to another set of doors, pushing through them with a swipe of his ID, "Besides, you're human and with those barriers you've got in place-"

"And that's the guarantee." She finished for him understanding the implications. "The only person who'd be affected would be-"

"Me, yes," He nodded, inputting a set of codes into a terminal which released a small vault with a hiss of hydraulics. He remained silent as he pulled the two silver trinkets from their cradle and with a slight hesitation turned to face her.

"There's something you're not telling me though isn't there," Rose raised an eyebrow at his hesitation.

"Let's just say your Doctor," He paused holding one out for her to take as he took her hand and interlocked their fingers, twisting his wrist as it brought their hands to eye level, "The next time we see him, won't be all too impressed with me." He smirked, positioned the bracelet so it was just touching the skin on the top of her wrist.

"When, we see him again?" She breathed, almost unable to keep a firm hold on the hope bubbling through her as she moved her other hand to mirror his.

"Yes when," He nodded clutching her hand tighter, "I will help you find him little Wolf, but first there are things that must be done before that can happen."

He felt her acknowledgement through the squeeze of her fingers, "Now on my count bring the loop down through the skin, it won't hurt, but it has to be done just so or else it won't work."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've married an alien ya know." She raised her brow at him, tongue poking through her teeth, "He was pissed all those times too."

"Oh I bet he was," The Master agreed drawing her closer so their foreheads rest against their entwined hands. "Your mind's a testament to proving it too."

"You what?" She sobered, locking eyes with him.

"On my mark," He held her gaze, but said nothing further, "Three, two, one, go."

Rose saw the band pass through her wrist before it resized itself and snapped into place, and he hadn't lied, she had barely felt a thing, but the Master on the other hand, screamed out in agony as the filaments passed through his skin and the band adjusted itself around his wrist, solidifying as it locked across hers and with a hiss, they passed through each other and it fell into place against her arm. She grabbed at his shoulders, clutching his hand tighter but his almost dead weight proved too much for her to keep him upright and so fell to the floor with him in hopes of softening the landing with her lap.

She admired the shiny trinket and its delicate engravings which reminded her of the Doctor's notes around the TARDIS as she waited for him to regain consciousness. It took little under two minutes before he resurfaced and looked up at her.

"It worked then?" She grinned down at him as he rolled his eyes and sat up, hauling himself to his feet and turning to offer her his hand.

"Come Watson," He smirked as he pulled her to her feet, "We've got work to do."


End file.
